


Worth It

by PerserveranceNotLOVE



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Inktober 2019, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerserveranceNotLOVE/pseuds/PerserveranceNotLOVE
Summary: My Inktober 2019 prompts. I'm a bit behind, but I will catch up shortly!





	1. Ring

A cool breeze flutters the curtains behind him, rustling the curtains as his grip on the railing in front of him tightens. Fen'Harel draws in a sharp breath, eyes closing as he attempts to clear his mind of all worries. That's a bit of a futile task, between the constant worries over the state of the People and his own...personal problems. Namely, the lovely, exquisite pain named Alyssia. 

It is almost worrying, how often his thoughts turn to her instead of his duties. He should have long since resigned himself to walking this path alone...but she seems to make the world bright and everything worth the effort he puts in. Every one of June's inane jokes laughed at, every one of the People slaughtered by his own hands for their crimes, every single day spent walking the fine line between dark and light. Lately, he has found himself increasingly longing to truly raise her to his side. But he has to wait.

Fen'Harel sighs as he drops his head, grip loosening on the railing. There are very strict rules of a courtship, rules that have magical meaning. And so far, he and Alyssia have danced through every single one, delighting in each new wonder it brings. 

Except one. 

A grimace rises to the face of the Wolf as one hand slips into a hidden pocket on his robes to gently grasp his final gift before bonding. One of the steps to this dance is to formally introduce yourself to the parents of your intended, using your true name and any titles. It is one typically done at the beginning of courtship, but can technically be done at any point before the actual bonding. It is also something he has yet to do. Alyssia has no one to meet from his family, so that simplifies things. 

Still, how does one introduce himself to people who worship him as their daughter's lover?

The constant, ever present hum in the back of his mind suddenly spits out a voice he recognizes, causing Fen'Harel to jolt upright and whirl around towards the doors back inside from the balcony with a confused look. 

Alyssia doesn't tend to visit his temple, preferring to stay away from such places. The temples for the Evanuris are perfect examples of why they are rebelling, even if Fen'Harel's temple does not have slaves or sentinels keeping it and maintaining it. 

Fen'Harel slips in, utilizing his special illusion magicks to keep himself hidden. It's less of an invisibility spell, more of a subtlety one. So long as he doesn't act odd, he should be mistaken for one of his own worshippers. The thought makes him scoff. Worshippers, as though he's worthy if such a thing. As though he's a god. 

He is no god.

None of them are.

His eyes rove around the temple, finally alighting on his vhenan. His eyes glance over her, smiling a little at the traditional robes and minimal jewelry. The simplicity usually pleases her, given the outfits her mamae and babae tend to throw her in to attract suitors. But her irritation is plain on her face as she scowls at the girl next to her, which draws his attention to the group in which she stands, four people that look quite a bit like her.

He almost stops in his tracks, though He forces his gait to remain carefully light. He draws closer and passes them, swinging around a few feet behind them to trail them as he listens.

"It's your fault we're here," the girl to Alyssia's right hisses, obviously attempting to keep her tone low enough for a temple while still scolding her siblings, "Why can't you just act your age once in a while?!"

The girl to Alyssia's left blows a raspberry in response.

The woman walking in front of them turns to shoot them a poisonous look as she says lowly, "You girls had best behave in the temple." 

Even if the words themselves weren't threatening, the tone almost makes even Fen'Harel wince. 

So that's where she gets it from…

When the woman has turned her back, Alysia reaches up to both girls and grips the lobes of their ears, twisting harshly in reprimand. Twin whimpers of pain echo, and the woman swivels around once more to glare. By the time she does, Alyssia has dropped her hands and Fen'Harel can almost imagine the look of innocence on her face. 

He covers his mouth with one hand to stifle a snort, drawing a strange look from a nearby woman that he waves off.

The group finally reaches the front of the temple, Fen'Harel hovering nearby and watching curiously to see what they may pray for. True, he could just tune into the stream of noise that ever flows through his mind to listen, but he'd prefer to watch this play out.

The woman and man take their turns praying for the usual that most pray for from him: luck against their enemies, a quick mind in battle, etc. Then the woman turns and gives a harsh glower to what must be the youngest of the three girls, who huffs but kneels as she is bid.

Monotonously, she intones, "Lord Fen'Harel, I'm sorry."

A look from her mamae has her hurrying to add, "I'm sorry for accidentally catching your statues with my paint bombs. But in my defense, I was aiming for Tarven. And I only hit, like, three of them. Blue is a good colour on you."

Alyssia and Fen'Harel snorts in unison, the loud noise echoing. Alyssia's mamae whirls on her, and Alyssia quickly apologizes. Fen'Harel is glad they didn't see him, but already able to hear the lecture if she ever finds out that he left her to the wolves, so to speak.

The other girl bites out, "Rasa. That is a terrible apology."

Rasa huffs, "Well, I'm not really going to be sorry for art, now am I?"

Their babae speaks up, a thunderous look on his face, "I did not raise an irreverent, disrespectful child. You will apologize properly, and genuinely."

Fen'Harel almost can't stop the laughter that threatens to leave him. Irreverent and disrespectful are perfect terms to describe his vhenan, so the man has most definitely raised such a child.

Groaning in mock agony, Rasa turns back to the altar and says in a forced genuine tone, "I have nothing but sorrow for my disrespectful actions, my lord. Please forgive me."

His laughter dies down, a somber look on his face. Such a free spirit... Truly, it would be a pity to allow it to be stifled by this whelp of June's. 

He slips between them, kneeling in front of Rasa to get a better look at them. He knows the instant that his illusion snaps is the same instant that he gently grips her shoulder. Icy blue eyes meet his own steel blue eyes, and a look of wonder enters them.

"Don't apologize for art, little one," Fen'Harel murmurs, a playful smirk on his face. 

A similar smirk rises on her own even as her parents and older sibling kneel, though Alyssia remains standing. She does receive quite the reprimanding look from her mamae for her seeming defiance, one that she deftly ignores.

Fen'Harel pulls Rasa to her feet as he climbs to his, patting her shoulder as he says kindly, "Never force yourself to give an apology you don't mean. There are always ways around such that can avoid offending, if you carefully outwit them. And something tells me that you have the wit for it."

Alyssia approaches him, a question in her gaze even as she pauses a scant few feet away. He can almost feel her parents' horrified looks gazing at their daughter, feeling a little bad for them. To them, they must see their daughter standing dangerously close to an Evanuris that they are not affiliated with, who may take offense and kill her. 

Fen'Harel makes his decision.

He crosses the final few feet to stand with barely a hair's width between their chests, fingers from his left hand gently pulling her chin up and his right snakes around her waist and pulls her closer. 

"I did not expect you to visit me, vhenan," he muses, the mischievous parts of his reveling in the utter shock he has left her parents and siblings in.

She looks at him in exasperation, likely noticing his good humour and determining the cause, "Yes, this wasn't a planned trip. But Rasa...well, did what Rasa does. Caused mayhem."

Despite her shock, Rasa splitter out a protest, "Me?! I didn't cause any of that! I was just fending off one of your dumb suitors-"

Her mouth snaps shut when Fen'Harel's body language changes. His posture gets more rigid and his grip on Alyssia tightens.

Alyssia sighs, "Oh, for Void's sake, we have been through this song and dance at least five times now. Can you maybe refrain from doing anything to him?"

Fen'Harel dips his head to nip lightly at the edge of her lips, softly replying, "Not a chance." 

He finally straightens and turns, keeping her pulled to his side in a very possessive gesture. He can see the light panic on both her parents and her sisters. 

His good mood drops.

Is it really so common for his fellow Evanuris to take and discard lovers that they would fear for her? The thought displeased him far more than he allows to show.

Fen'Harel dips his head, greeting, "Welcome to this place of respite. I am Solas, known as Fen'Harel."

There is a heavy silence as they take in the wording, her mother's face immediately crumpling in relief and her sisters forgoing all decorum as they exclaim their glee loudly. Her babae says nothing for a moment, eyeing Fen'Harel. This is the hard one, mainly because as one of June's Exalted, he has been an eyewitness to many of the shenanigans that June and Fen'Harel can get up to.

Finally, the man quirks a small, relieved smile.

Fen'Harel allows himself a victorious smirk before a hand reaches up and pulls his head down and to the side so Alyssia can kiss him properly. 

"Now we can properly bond, vhenan," she breathes into his lips.

He smiles against her, hand slipping into the hidden pocket once more to bring out a small, golden ring, gently pressing it into her hand. Alyssia jolts, not expecting to be given something while her attention is rather focused on trying to drive him mad through kisses alone. Her hand closes over the ring, and she takes a moment to process the shape before jolting away from him and slapping her hand over her lips in shock. The other raises and opens to reveal the ring laying innocuously on the palm of her hand.

Fen'Harel watches in transfixed joy as she slips it on and holds it up for her family to see before she barrels back into him while peppering his neck and face with little kisses as he laughs in delight at her reaction. 

Despite all of the terrible monstrosities, he has these moments and this woman to remind him that it's all worth it.


	2. Mindless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mind·less (adj.)  
/ˈmīn(d)ləs/  
-acting or done without justification or concern for the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild, non graphic nsfw

The cool grass presses close to his skin, the soft blades cushioning him where he lay under the night sky. Constellations of stars twinkle down at him, and on any other night he would stare up at them in contemplative wonder.

On this night, however, neither the dewy ground nor the gleaming stars can hold his attention as her soft skin presses against him. His attention is held hostage by the way her soft skin glides across his as she trails a hand up to his jaw, peppering sweet kisses to his neck and chest. 

_ This is wrong… _

He should be thinking tactics, trying to plot out the course of a rebellion, not paying rapt attention to the way she delights in making him gasp.

_ This is… _

He should be discovering new routes to smuggle away those that he has freed, not discovering what places he can touch, taste, and tease that bring her to the point of being delirious with pleasure.

_ This… _

He should be with June or Falon'Din, playing the cocky god and furthering his image to keep suspicion off of him, not watching in tense anticipation as she slowly sheds him of his outer garments. 

He shouldn't be keeping a rapt eye on her as she pulls her own over her head, or chuckling when it catches in her hair and he has to sit up to help her gently untangle it.

He shouldn't be so incredibly warm watching her chase her pleasure on him, or pulling her close enough to feel her bare breasts on his sweat-slicked chest.

He shouldn't be reaching up to tangle his hand in her hair and tilt her head back to bare her neck for him, or feeling such pride as he decorates her skin with his teeth and tongue.

He shouldn't he doing a lot of things right now, but all he can think about is her magic, her voice, her body.

Just her.

He shouldn't, but he does. He forgets his duty for this moment and loses himself in her.


	3. Bait

"There are far better methods of entry than running in like an idiot!" Geal spits out, slamming his hand on the war table.

Ivise snarls back, "Well then, why don't you regale us with your wisdom? You have yet to do anything but shoot down every single idea!"

"Do not speak to him in that way, you have been just as helpful as he has! Every single one of your ideas would end in casualties!" Nehna grinds out in Ivise's direction

Felassan just slumps further into his seat with a weary expression as Eirlana sighs, shooting a pleading look towards her leader. For his part, Fen'Harel is also rather done with the circular arguments.

"Enough," Fen'Harel orders, placing just enough magic behind the words to make them reverberate through the room. Thankfully, this quiets the three, even if they do continue to shoot glowers at each other.

His hand traces the map as he thinks, not even looking up when the door swings open and Alyssia's voice resounds through the room.

"Hello, every...one…? Did something happen, you all look rather grim?"

Fen'Harel wants to look up and give her a reassuring look but his mind is furiously thinking over all possible options.

"Vunlea was captured, and is being held in one of Elgar'nan's strongholds," Eirlana responds when it seems no one else will speak up.

Immediately, Ivise growls, "We have been attempting to formulate a course of action, but Geal seems to have a problem with everything I suggest."

"Only because your ideas are the epitome of stupidity!"

"Friends, please don't fight!"

"Stay out of this, I don't see you coming up with anything!"

"Don't speak to her with that tone!"

Fen'Harel exhales a low breath as the room devolves into chaos. Slender arms wrap around his middle from behind and Alyssia presses a soft kiss into his back.

"What are you thinking is our best option, my heart?" she murmurs to him.

He sighs, fingers tapping the map irritably, "From the layout and what we know of the guards, I must agree that Ivise's initial plan is our best bet for success with minimal casualties."

Immediately, he hears Ivise crow out in victory. Fen'Harel closes his eyes and exhales through his nose when that is followed up by the thwap of someone, probably Nehna, hitting him upside the head.

Geal has obviously attempted to beat back his anger, his voice a bit calmer as he points out, "That plan requires someone to act as bait, and most of us in this room still bear vallaslin. Nobody will blink twice at us."

Alyssia releases Fen'Harel, coming forward to stand at his side, "I'm guessing a distraction tactic then? Create a situation that draws most of their attention and the others rush in?"

Fen'Harel opens his eyes to see Nehna nod, "Yes. Unfortunately, we can't rely on Fen'Harel's illusions during this since he can't be there. He has to be distracting Elgar'nan and Mythal, so he will throw a party. Which leaves only you and Eirlana as the only two unmarked that can play the bait."

Fen'Harel straightens, about to protest because Eirlana is not suited to such a role and Alyssia is...far too precious for him to lose. It may be selfish, but if something goes wrong then he could lose her.

But Alyssia obviously has other ideas, "I can do it. Eirlana doesn't really like doing subterfuge missions, but I'm pretty good at them."

Fen'Harel protests, "Alyssia, do you realize exactly what you agree to do? Elgar'nan's men are cruel, they may not even take the bait. Or if they do, it may be just to...to take advantage of such a situation. Besides, how are we to explain your presence there, your parents may be punished by June and Sylaise if they have an inkling that they've raised a rebel for a daughter!"

Alyssia raises an eyebrow, "I know exactly what I'm getting into. And can't you anchor illusions and glamours to items? Just create one that will keep my features hidden, or change them altogether. You've done far intricate ones in the past, it should be simple enough."

Fen'Harel pushes away from the table, pacing in agitation, "That is not the point. I cannot even be there to ensure your safety, so you will be utterly alone until the others can rescue Vunlea and come back to back you up. I always keep everyone in groups for a reason, one person on their own against so many is asking for...for a casualty. I..don't want to hear that you…"

The room is silent as Alyssia steps in front of him, halting his pacing as she stands before him with a fire in her eyes and hands on her hips.

"Do you doubt me and my skills?" Alyssua queries, drawing closer.

Fen'Harel runs a hand through his hair, fingers catching on a few of the dreads as he replies, "No, I don't, but-"

Alyssia draws even closer, "Do you doubt your inner circle and their skills?"

Fen'Harel growls towards her, patience running thin, "No! But-"

Alyssia takes the last step, coming close enough to press herself against him and bring her arms from her hips to encircle him once more. All tension and fight escapes him and he says in her hold, bringing his arms around her to cling to her. He dips his head to rest his cheek on her hair.

"If you trust in us and have faith in our abilities, you will understand that we will come back safely. All of us," Alyssia assures him.

His arms tighten further.

"I know you will."

In the end, she is right, as usual. She comes home to him


	4. Freeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff, nothing but fluff.

The sound of screams and laughter rises in a chorus from the many children darting about the trees, sliding under the skirts of mothers carrying baskets and ducking around fathers who laugh right along with them and cheer them on. Fen'Harel chuckles where he walks near Geal and Ivise, watching Nehna, Eirlana, and Alyssia teasingly chase the children.

Geal nudges Ivise, "Why don't you go play the part of the beast, such a grumpy expression would go right along with it."

Ivise's expression sours further, "Am I the only one concerned with security? We are literally parading through Ghilan'nain's territory with a bunch of freed slaves."

"Lighten up," Nehna calls as she passes him, "Ghilan'nain is quite...busy. And no one besides us would dare pass through here uninvited."

Ivise huffs, but chooses not to reply as he turns a watchful eye to their surroundings.

Fen'Harel watches the children laugh and play with a smile on his lips. Moments like these truly showcase that his efforts are having an impact. His smile widens at watching Alyssia capture one of the smallest boys and heft him up, growling playfully before ducking to blow raspberries. The child kicks and squeals, begging a rescue from the others. Three other children converge on them, playing as heroes that are rescuing the boy. Alyssia feigns pain and drops the boy when one taps her with a 'sword', which is just a long and straight stick.

Geal notices where his leader's eyes linger and his grin widens, "I see you are pondering security and tactics right now, oh great Fen'Harel. Share with us your wisdom!"

Fen'Harel snaps his gaze from Alyssia to land in the mischievous Geal, face colouring a bit as he retorts, "This coming from the one who has been spending quite a bit of time talking to Sylana lately? Perhaps it is I that should be requesting your wisdom, Honoured Elder."

Geal makes a wounded noise, clutching his chest and staggering into Ivise. Ivise reluctantly grabs his arm to hold him upright and support Geal's weight. 

Several children turn to 'heal' him as he starts waxing poetic about 'such a cruel fate, to be felled by a brother's hand' and 'farewell, to all the world as I traverse the realm of the dead'. Ivise rolls his eyes at the drama, while Fen'Harel just decides to ignore Geal's exaggerated 'demise'. It wasn't even that good of a retort, truth be told. But then, Geal always has enjoyed his dramatics when in the presence of little ones. 

The children keep up their games well beyond the point where the group finally crosses out of Ghilan'nain's territory, the joyful and playful energy of finally being free infecting even the adults. Even Ivise ends up smiling softly as all of the Elvhen express their happiness so easily.

Eventually, Alyssia approaches the three at the rear of the group with a little boy on her hip, laying his head on her shoulder and fast asleep. Even though they're both covered in the dust and dirt off playing along the way, the boy has a content smile even in sleep. Alyssia grins up at Fen'Harel, and his breath catches at how she looks with a child on her hip and so obviously joyful.

"The kids are starting to wind down, I think half the carts have become weighed down by napping bodies," Alyssia explains, shifting the boy to a more comfortable position.

Ivise glances at Fen'Harel, snorting softly at the look on his leader's face before turning to look at Geal, "Hey idiot, run ahead to the front and middle guards and tell them to prepare for a full halt to make camp at the call."

Geal sighs exaggeratedly but disappears into the evening shadows to do as requested. 

By the time the sun has set, the whole group has set up camp. Wisps of light dart around, keeping the area brightly lit as one of Fen'Harel's illusions keeps the whole camp safe from prying eyes. By now, most of the children are sleeping soundly in the tents and carts, draped in various blankets and cloaks that they managed to bring. There are a few still awake and playing happily at the edge of camp. The adults are scattered about, though a good portion stays near the campfire to socialize. 

Fen'Harel sighs, crossing his arms as he leans against a tree. While he does enjoy seeing the fruits of his labor, he's already itching to get back to it. Wryly, he wonders at what a workaholic he had become. 

There is a tug at his trousers, and he looks down in surprise to see a small girl beaming up at him. Is a wordless but universal gesture, she demands to be picked up, which he quickly obliges with no small amount of amusement. His hold on her is awkward, but the little girl doesn't seem to care as she tugs his shirt twice before pointing demandingly towards where the other children are playing.

Geal begins laughing as the Wolf obediently starts towards there, although he does quiet down a little at the look shot his way. 

Fen'Harel gets to the children, who have paused their game to swarm him as he sets the little girl down. Little hands tug at his trousers as he is greeted by lots of enthusiastic voices, and a genuine smile spreads across his lips. 

One child yanks hard on his trousers, pleading, "Play with us!"

This starts a whole chorus of additions, all begging a game from him. He is about to politely decline and go back to Ivise and Geal, but the imploring pouts on their faces leave the words stuck in his throat.

Instead he smiles softly, querying, "What will we play?"

* * *

"Where is our fearless leader?" Nehna asks as she, Eirlana, and Alyssia approach the Geal and Ivise. 

The men share an amused look, Geal offering, "He's been...conscripted."

The women pause. 

Eirlana peers at him in bemusement, "Conscripted?"

"Yes," Ivise intones solemnly, laughter sparkling in his eyes, "He's gone to aid in the efforts against the Ice Witch and her evil powers."

"He's playing freeze tag," Geal gleefully reveals, jabbing a finger over to the group of kids. 

One, an older girl, has a raggedy hat and is running as fast as her legs can carry her as she tags people left and right. Plenty of kids are still as statues, waiting to be 'freed from their icy prisons'. From the excellent vantage point his inner circle has, Fen'Harel seems to be leading a small group of small children in a counter strike, trying to defeat the Ice Witch.

"We are never letting him live this down, are we?" Eirlana states somewhat rhetorically.

Alyssia and Nehna, exclaim in a happy unison, "Nope!"


	5. Build

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood, Gore, and Torture! Do not read if you are sensitive to that stuff! I tried to keep it mild, but some stuff is a little too detailed to technically be mild!

Sometimes it pays to have June on your side. What had started as a simpering pseudo-affection put on only to keep in each other's good graces had swiftly become a vicious rivalry hidden in what appears from the outside to be a genuine friendship. Such a rivalry often means that June is quite eager to tip his hand a bit to continue to appear better. For his part, Fen'Harel is happy to let June cling to his delusions of grandeur while making mental notes and carefully recreating particularly useful things back in the privacy of his home.

In some cases, it means indulging in practices that Fen'Harel is...not sure about. 

June isn't anywhere near as bad as Falon'Din, thankfully, but most of his projects are steeped in the blood of slaves used to experiment or test them, especially the weapons and magical artifacts. This is usually a fact Fen'Harel is able to only distantly acknowledge, being so removed from the process that it only faintly moves him to disgust and anger. Except on the occasions where June invites the Wolf to aid him with a project. Like now.

A sigh almost escapes his lips, but he manages to suppress it and lift his glass to his lips to sip at the sweet wine inside. From where he lounges on a couch and watches with mostly feigned interest as June waves his latest contraption, a 'builders stave' as he calls it, around in the air. Whatever reasoning he initially had about it eludes Fen'Harel, given that June could have accomplished anything the stave is doing with his own magic. 

June bounds back over to him, smirking knowingly, "I see that look, friend. You're wondering why I bothered making this. To tell you the truth, it's because of a question that's been plaguing my mind for a while now."

The Wolf sits up, setting aside his drink and stretching lightly as he queries, "Oh? And what thought has consumed your mind so much?"

"Whether it is possible to allow someone temporary use of the skills of an Evanuris," June grins, a sharp look in his eyes, "After all, we are gods. We should be able to do all things, even something like this."

"Somehow, I don't believe your motives are entirely in the pursuit of rewarding followers," Fen'Harel responds wryly.

June grins wider but doesn't retort, instead whirling around and demanding, "You! Attend to me!"

A young woman hurries to respond, coming to stand in front of the one whose Vallaslin mars her skin and bowing deeply as she waits for orders. Fen'Harel tries to ignore the obvious youth of the girl, instead paying attention as June carelessly throws the stave to her. She catches it immediately, almost fumbling it but managing to grip it tightly.

"Make for me something. A gift for your god," June commands imperiously.

This draws the girl up short. She must be newer, and not quite broken yet. Fen'Harel can tell because she actually gives June a confused look.

"M...make you something, my lord?" she hesitantly asks.

June must be in a good mood, because instead of eradicating her for the slight insolence, June croons back, "Anything that you feel is worthy of a god, pet."

Fen'Harel immediately grimaces from behind June. This girl must be the latest that has caught June's eye. 

The young woman pauses, likely thinking before drawing the staff up. Her spine straightens as she concentrates, her brow furrowing as she begins casting. Fen'Harel has to admire the girl's determination and eagerness. 

The hand holding the staff sways gently, her other held out to hold whatever is forming among the sky blue colour of June's magic emanating from the staff. June and Fen'Harel watch for hours, raptly paying attention to every fluctuation of magic. 

Finally, she stops, magic dying down as she bows to June and shyly speaks, "For you, my lord."

In the palm of her hand lay an absolutely beautiful crown, elegant swirls of all sorts of metals managing to overlay in an intricate pattern that somehow makes everything work together. There are jewels in June's bright sky blue and pure white that glitter all over it, marking the crown for him. 

Fen'Harel sucks in a sharp breath. What is such creative ability doing as a slave? Even with the power, being without a very clear image in one's mind will just lead to a mish mash of things that don't look good together. He glances over to his friend to gauge his reaction, his stomach dropping out at the frozen look on June's face. 

The girl beams, obviously assuming that she managed to impress her master. June slowly reaches out, taking both the crown and the staff.

"It definitely works," June muses, eyeing the staff before turning to the girl with a bright smile, "You did well, how about you try it on for me? I would love to see how it looks on you."

The young woman immediately flushes, "I-I-I couldn't, my lord! Tis for your head only!"

"Oh, nonsense," June smiles wider, walking forward and placing the crown atop her golden curls with a flourish. She flushes brighter as he circles her, musing aloud, "Ah, but it is missing something. I know…"

He flicks his wrist casually, the blue and white serving girl's dress melting into a lovely white backless gown, something a tad risque but still gorgeous. Strings of jewels appear on her arms and neck, shimmering in the light. The only thing that mars her appearance now is the unsightly Vallaslin.

June approaches her, tugging one golden lock playfully as he smiles gently at her, "Yes, lovely. There's but one thing wrong, pet. Permit me to change it?"

The young woman, obviously enamoured by his attentions, nods without hesitation, breathlessly agreeing.

June's smile turns cruel as his hand immediately latches into her hair, causing her to cry out in pain when June yanks her forward.

He hisses at her, still smiling, "This ensemble merely lacks a person of worth to wear it."

June's magic pulses out, wreaking a series of changes around the young woman. The crown seems to shrink until it clings tightly to her head, metal breaking in places and turning inwards to pierce her brow. The dress falls to rags, which rapidly turn into very small but sharp chains that wrap themselves around the young woman. 

Fen'Harel would avert his eyes to preserve her modesty, but he's still staring in mild horror as June continues. 

The chains tighten until blood is not only running from her brow but also everywhere the chains touch, the sharp edges proving to be dangerous even to a light touch. June lets go of her hair and she sinks to her knees, sobbing and spitting blood whenever it runs into her mouth from her brow. 

June muses aloud, "Something is missing. Ah, yes…"

She begins screaming when his magic creates several large blades that pierce through her into the ground, effectively holding her in one place. Due to the precise placement, she isn't in danger of a quick death. 

Although, to be fair, that is likely exactly what she wants. 

June kneels before her, a wicked sharp knife forming from the air as he gives her an even more wicked grin, "Fret not, pet, it's nearly over. Allow me to grant to you what you so clearly desire. Would you like your freedom?"

Babbling issues from her mouth, pleas and prayers being thrown to him rapidly as she begs him for freedom, for death, for anything but the pain that stains her golden curls a deep red.

June merely responds with, "Very well."

He brings the knife up to her face, dragging it along her Vallaslin in a mockingly gentle touch. She seems to understand what he plans because her pleas increase in volume and intensity, though they quickly devolve into screams of terror and agony when he plunges the knife into her skin and begins cutting.

When he's done, she's finally silent, a broken mess of flesh, blood, and metal. The skin of her face lay near her, and an occasional gurgle or whimper emanates from her throat. June gets up, waving his hand to get rid of any blood on himself before he turns to two other slaves who have terrified gleams in their eyes.

"Clean this up!" June snaps, "Throw her into the forest. Let the scavengers find her."

They hurry to do as told, and all Fen'Harel can feel is numb to it. He continues his visit as normal, laughing and joking and listening and bragging like a young thing with no worries.

But he can't get her face out of his head.

Clear blue eyes clouding over with agony.

Blonde hair turning crimson.

Ivory skin darkening into purple and red with bruises and gashes from the chain.

But she's just a slave, right?

Not a person, right?

…

This…

……

This is wrong.


	6. Husky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I definitely failed Inktober, but I still have ideas for a lot of those prompts. So I'm just gonna take my dear sweet time but I'll still finish the prompts, just at my own rate.

"I told you when you first became one of us that further experiments with animals would not be tolerated!" Elgar'nan bellows toward an unrepentant Ghilan'nain.

Fen'Harel winces at the volume of the All-Father's voice, June quietly snickering beside him.

Andruil waves a hand idly, "Come now, Father. Surely you can let this one go, I mean, just look at it! It is no more threat than a wolf." 

She leers at an unfazed Fen'Harel, who ignores her look in favor of speaking up, "I never believed I would say this, but I must agree with the Huntress on this. It is but a pup, it is unlike the horrors that Ghilan'nain has come up with in ages past."

Ghilan'nain solemnly states, "It is cuddly and fluffy and I regret nothing."

Falon'Din bashes his face into the edge of the table while Dirthamen buries his face into his hands with a groan. Fen'Harel totally understands that reaction. The last time Ghilan'nain had called something cuddly and fluffy, it was something almost titan sized with the ability to freeze things solid when it sneezed. She called it a Yeti for some reason.

To be fair, the fur on the damnable beast was rather soft.

Elgar'nan's face is rapidly turning shades of purple that usually prelude a massive eruption. Mythal, in her infinite wisdom, quickly interjects, "Husband, they have a point. I see no reason to destroy this creature, it appears to be harmless. However, perhaps it would be best if one of us keeps an eye on it. Andruil, my daughter. Fen'Harel, my friend. Would one of you care to keep the little one?"

Andruil immediately huffs, "It is small and weak, Mother. What use do I have for a toy as useless as that? Have the Wolf take charge of it."

Fen'Harel massages his temples with a hand, somehow knowing exactly where this is going to go, "Dear friend, I am unsure of the wisdom of placing a mere babe of a creature in my care. I haven't the time to grant it the care it requires. Perhaps Ghilan'nain should just keep it."

Elgar'nan growls, "Absolutely not! If the thing turns out to be dangerous, she will not take it out. We all know what happened the last time we trusted her to do so."

This time, even Ghilan'nain winces.

"Yeah, in hindsight, not my best decision ever," she admits.

June coughs something in his hands that has Ghilan'nain narrowing her eyes at him.

"What was that, pretty boy?" Ghilan'nain sweetly asks.

June just smiles at her angelically, "I'm sure I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Children, behave," Mythal warns.

Both full grown Evanuris grumble but chorus half hearted apologies.

Mythal turns to Fen'Harel, "I understand your hesitance, but perhaps this is a blessing in disguise. Are you not courting that young woman? Perhaps after a period of time where you determine if the creature is a threat, you could give it to her as a pet. I've heard pets are increasingly popular as courtship gifts."

Almost immediately, Andruil's face contorts in fury. The mere mention of Alyssia can send the woman into a rage nowadays. 

Elgar'nan throws a warning look to Andruil, which is likely the only think preventing her from flying into a rant about consorting with Lessers. Funnily enough, Andruil had never cared for such talk until Alyssia began courting Fen'Harel.

Food for thought.

Fen'Harel sighs, then ruefully replies, "You are right, of course. Very well, I shall take the pup. But first, does it even have a name?"

"It doesn't," Ghilan'nain says, "I call that species a Husky, though."

"Why that?" Sylaise asks with a raised eyebrow.

Ghilan'nain merely shrugs, "Dunno, just sounded good."

The rest of the people around the table either sigh in exasperation or snort in amusement. Fen'Harel cocks his head and eyes the sleeping pup in the center of the table.

* * *

Fen'Harel sighs as he enters his home with the wriggling puppy in his hands. He sets the pup on the ground and observes it as it takes off further into his home, sniffing and exploring every nook and cranny along the way.

So far, it has shown almost none of the suspicious and aggressive nature that Fen'Harel has come to expect in wolves. The little thing has proven to be very active and curious.

He follows... Him? Her? He follows it into his bedroom and watches with no small amount of amusement as the little one proceeds to get stuck almost immediately inside a small box that Fen'Harel had forgotten on the floor.

With a laugh, he frees the pup, who immediately jumps up on the bed and starts rolling over it.

"Perhaps this won't be so bad," Fen'Harel muses aloud, sitting next to the pup and gently pushing it onto its side playfully.

The pup, now confirmed a girl, yips and attempts to chew the offending appendage.

* * *

It is only a few short weeks before the next meeting of his circle, leaving him no time to introduce the pup to the wolves of his forests in the hopes they could raise her. So, he ends up toting the happy little thing along with him.

For once, he's the latest one there, even managing to show up later than Alyssia.

As he opens the door, he hears Eirlana's worried voice, "But he's always here before Alyssia! What if something terrible has happened to him?"

"Come now, Eirlana, he may have simply- Ah, and here he is now!" Geal says from his position next to their map table.

Solas smiles apologetically, "My apologies, friends. I had difficulty getting out of bed."

That isn't false, either. The pup now resting in his satchel had spent almost an hour earlier doing her damndest to keep the elvhen man in bed.

Nehna quirks an eyebrow, "Really? I've never known you to sleep in late."

Solas just shrugs, "Extenuating circumstances. Now, report. What news have you all?"

Thankfully, all seems to be going well. Geal reports no irregularities in supply lines, Ivise has several ideas for their next raid, Alyssia brings news of several nobles that plan to begin actively searching for who the rebels that keep freeing slaves are, and Eirlana has memorized several new tomes that Dirthamen has penned for his private collection.

It is as they're deep in debates on how to deal with someone threatening to blow Nehna's cover that there is a very quiet yip from his satchel.

Thankfully, no one seems to hear it, and he slips a hand into the satchel to stroke the pup.

The little one settles and he returns to the debate at hand.

Several minutes later, a very loud bark comes from the satchel.

Everyone stops and stares at Solas.

Felassan slowly asks, "Old friend, pardon my rudeness, but...did you just bark?"

Ivise hits him in the back of the head, "You idiot, Solas doesn't bark."

Alyssia coughs politely, and Solas glowers at her with pink tinted cheeks. She smiles innocently at him in response.

Nehna snorts, "Okay, so where did that come from, then?"

Solas sighs, seeing that they are now focused on this and unlikely to let it go. He reluctantly pulls his satchel up and reaches in to pull out the pup, admitting, "I...could not find a pack to place her in yet, so I had to bring her with me. I am hoping one of my wolf packs will agree to raise her."

Eirlana, already smitten with the cute little ball of fluff, coos at the pup, "She is so small! What is her name?"

Solas pauses, "Ah, hmmm.... Nasreva."

Ivise raises an eyebrow, "Free spirited, eh? She'll fit right in, then."

Alyssia then promptly takes the pup from Solas, leaving him taken aback by her abrupt stealing of the pup. Alyssia pets Nasreva, daring Solas with her gaze to try taking back the pup.

Immediately, Nehna and Eirlana flank Alyssia to get a better look at the pup and fawn over it, with Geal not so subtly hovering nearby and visibly itching to join in. Felassan sighs exasperatedly, though Ivise looks to be eyeing the pup where he stands as well.

Solas sighs, then offers, "She was actually supposed to be a gift for you, vhenan, but the other Evanuris wish me to keep an eye on her to determine if she is a threat given that she was created by Ghilan'nain."

"There's no way something this small and adorable is a threat," Nehna incredulously gestures to Nasreva.

Alyssia hums, "Well, if she is for me, then I'll go ahead and keep her."

Solas resists the urge to sigh again, "Vhenan, I doubt Elgar'nan will be pleased if I don't take at least a few months to look after her."

"Mother made it very clear that you are welcome at our home, so of course you can watch her. And I'll bring her to meetings, too," Alyssia hums as she cuddles Nasreva closer, "She's mine now, though."

Solas can't help the smile that appears at Alyssia's possessive nature. He should have known that as soon as she laid eyes on the pup, she would claim Nasreva.

"Very well, vhenan," he obliges, "She's yours. Your mother will be okay with her?"

Alyssia scoffs, "Oh, please, even if she isn't, father has a soft spot for small cute things. He'll fall in love with her as soon as he lays eyes on her, mother would never take away something that makes him so happy."

Nehna pipes up, "Ah, right. As much as I adore this new member of our council, we are still in a meeting."

Solas winces, "Yes, my apologies. Alyssia, why don't you take Nasreva home? Your report is done, and I know for a fact that Felassan has nothing new to report, so you won't miss anything. Nehna, go with operation needle for your situation. I will come by later, vhenan, I must speak to Geal about some shipping and smuggling opportunities first."

Slowly, the meeting winds down with everyone trickling out. Alyssia first, to go introduce her new pup, then Nehna to initiate operation needle, Ivise because he still has much to do on the security measures for their next raid, and so on. 

When it's just Geal and Solas, Geal pipes up, "You do realize that if Elgar'nan ever tries to get rid of Nasreva now, Alyssia is gonna lose her shit?"

Solas grimaces, "I hope Elgar'nan keeps a cool head. I do not wish to have to kill my friend's husband. And that is what it will come to if he hurts that pup, because Alyssia will undoubtedly go after him and I will end up aiding her."

"You still believe the All-Mother loves Elgar'nan, then?" Geal observes.

"I know she does," Solas sighs, "As much as his actions tear her up, she still loves him. And they are bonded, so I cannot kill him without harming her until she breaks the bond. Which, I honestly do not know if she will ever willingly do."

"Then let's hope Elgar'nan leaves this pup alone," Geal states, "Because it isn't just Alyssia that will be pissed if that pup dies."

He shoots Solas a knowing look, to which Solas merely chuckles.

"Indeed, my friend. Now come, we have much work to do."


	7. Enchanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technically, no named names or pronouns so you can imagine whoever you like in whatever scenario. I personally imagine an AU where Alyssia and Solas first meet at a ball.

_There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles._

**Your eyes glittered like silverite in the fire light as you laughed quietly, politely towards some pompously puffed up noble.**

_Same old tired, lonely place._

**The jewels on your outfit were like a thousand stars, flashy enough to distract from the slight downturn of your lips and the weary crease in your brow.**

_Walls of insincerity, s_ _hifting eyes, and vacancy vanished when I saw your face._

**My eyes caught yours in a clash of light, colours in a way unseen outside of thunderstorms.**

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you..._

**We stared at each other as discretely as possible, trying to remember propriety and duty.**

_Your eyes whispered "have we met?"_

**You were just so....familiar....**

_Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me._

**I couldn't keep away for long, swirly making excuses and drawing near to you. Your welcoming smile felt like home...**

_The playful conversation starts, co_ _unter all your quick remarks, like passing notes in secrecy._

**Quick of wit, and quicker of temper, you were a blaze trapped in a person's form. I knew I shouldn't play with fire...**

_And it was enchanting to meet you, a_ _ll I can say is I was enchanted to meet you._

**But oh, I was captivated. **

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go!_

_I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home, _ _I'll spend forever wondering if you knew-_

**We danced for hours, not parting till the dawn came and we had to leave. Lingering touches and soft words, until we split ways.**

_I was enchanted to meet you!_

**And then I was alone.**

**Again**.

_The lingering question kept me up, t_ _wo a.m., who do you love?_

**I tossed and turned in a bed most would kill to lay in, unable to sleep or even attempt to do so as I thought about you.**

_I wonder till I'm wide awake._

**Were you betrothed? Did you have a lover already? It tormented me more than I care to admit.**

_Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door._

**If you were fire, I wanted to burn.**

_I'd open up and you would say, "_ _It was enchanting to meet you, al_ _l I know is I was enchanted to meet you."_

**I wished to speak with you, to get to know you. I wanted to hold you, to feel you. I wanted you.**

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go!_

_I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home, _ _I'll spend forever wondering if you knew-_

**I wondered if you would remember me.**

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go!_

_I'm wonder struck, dancing around all alone, _ _I'll spend forever wondering if you knew-_

**I wondered if you would forget me.**

_I was enchanted to meet you._

**Most ** **of ** **all, I ** **wondered ** **if you** **could ** **ever ** **love ** **me.**

_This is me praying that this was the very first page, n_ _ot where the story line ends!_

**I will pray to any gods that may exist to allow us to meet once more.**

_My thoughts will echo your name, until I see you again!_

**I will never forget you, even in Uthenera...**

_These are the words I held back, as I was leaving too soon..._

**Or death.**

_I was enchanted to meet you._

**I was enchanted to meet you.**

_ **(** _ _ **Please don't be in love with someone else, ** _ _ **Please don't have somebody waiting on you!** _

_ **Please don't be in love with someone else, ** _ _ **Please don't have somebody waiting on you!)** _


	8. Frail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have y'all been to Chateau D'Onterre? You should hit it up as you pass through the Emerald Graves. Real haunted mansion, that one.
> 
> Btw, this one has nothing to do with egghead and noble girl, it's just a little something I've been tossing around I'm my head for a bit. Just modified it a little to fit with the theme.

They've always called me that word that stupid, hateful word.

"Do not bother the little Lady Monette, she's so very frail!"

"We must be mindful to not bring illness in, our Lord's daughter is frail!"

Frail.

Frail.

_Frail_...

I'll show them frail.

They keep me locked up here like a treasure, telling the servants that I'm poor of health instead of the truth. They kicked one servant out for talking about my magic. I have not seen a human face besides my stupid parents in years.

I have made a new friend, though.

She calls herself my friend, anyways, and promised my freedom in exchange for some help. I'll be honest, I would do just about anything at this point for my freedom. She comes to me in dreams, where we play and I can finally have someone who truly cares.

Mother and Father don't really care, not anymore.

They used to. I remember days spent with mother in the gardens, or curled up on father's lap. I remember frequent kisses and hugs, I remember love and a warmth that surpassed all else. Nowadays, I'm lucky to see them a few times a day. They never hug me anymore. They never even look at me, unless it's to scold me or stare at me with that queer look in their eyes.

My friend can make it better, though.

She's promised to help me tonight, but first I must help bring her here. She says she cannot leave my dreams without my magic. I hope I can help her. 

I'm not frail. I'm not weak. I'm not I'm not I'm not!

I just want a friend. I just want my freedom.

No matter the cost.


	9. Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't know a huge amount about BDSM. This chapter doesn't have any actual nsfw, but if does talk about BDSM. The idea actually came from a discussion a friend and I had where he kept calling Switches 'Swings'. Enjoy!

Dorian is the first to bring it up.

"Your world has so many weird words," Dorian complains, stretching out in his chair.

I tilt my head, eyes still on the book in my hands, "Oh? Like what?"

He rolls his head over to glance at me, "Like what you said on the battlefield the other day. Jesus Christ, I believe. Is that some sort of curse word?"

I snort, "Not exactly. Andraste is to you what Jesus Christ is to me. And technically, Christ is his title, not his last name. But we all treat it like it is."

"So, it's blasphemy, then!" he cries out delightedly.

I sigh and shut my book, hoping that no one in the rotunda below or rookery above heard that, "Kind of? I guess? I dunno, I just yell it when I'm pissed or frustrated."

Dorian turns to fully face me in his chair, though it does put him at an awkward angle, "And what about the other day, when you were bantering with that one Venatori in battle? The one who threatened to tie you up and hang you from a cliff?"

"Unimaginative bunch, that lot," I click my tongue in disapproval, "Which part are you asking about? Cuz I cussed at him a lot."

"Well, I'm specifically referring to when you said that you weren't 'into him like that'," Dorian arches an eyebrow, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but he didn't exactly say anything flirtatious, unless my methods of flirtation are sorely outdated."

I blink at him, "Well, you know, cuz he threatened to tie me up."

Dorian's expression doesn't change.

My face colours a little, and I weakly offer, "BDSM?"

No hint of recognition. I groan, rubbing my face with my hand and attempting to will my blush away, "Please, please tell me you know what that is."

"If I knew what it was, I would have said so. That said, you are turning the most delightful shade of red currently! Shall I assume it's sexual in nature?" Dorian queries.

My face gets even redder. By now, I probably resemble a tomato. "Y-Yes. It, uh, it stands for... Well, it stands for 'bondage, discipline, sadism, masochism'. Ah, well, technically it means more than that. Bondage and discipline, domination and submission, sadism and masochism. It's not just sexual either....its based on trust."

Dorian laughs, "You don't have to go into detail if you don't want! But does that have anything to do with how you called Cassandra a 'power bottom' the other day?"

I shove my face into my hands, "Yes, yes it does. How do you not know what a bottom is?!"

"Apparently we're far more prudish than your own homeland," Dorian teases, ignoring my immediate mutter of, "Bullshit."

I lift my head slightly and breathe until I'm sure that my face is normal. Finally, I sit up straight and adopt a tone more suitable for explaining theory than giving one of my vest friends a sex talk, "Okay, so in BDSM, there are many roles. The easiest two are top and bottom. Bottoms typically give most of the power to the Toppers, though people called Power Bottoms can kinda direct how things go despite being a Bottom. There's plenty of different things people may identify as. Some like the normal Dom and Sub stuff, others may take it a bit further with Master and Slave play. Again, I reiterate that everything is based on trust and therefore has to be consensual."

I had added in that last bit cuz Dorian had looked a bit angry at the Master/Slave stuff. I don't blame him, especially with how prevalent slavery is in this world.

His face smoothes over quickly, "I see. I assume with all this information, you must have a little personal experience. Care to share?"

My face immediately flares right back to blood red, "I-Uh, kinda? Not...not really? I...I've never really done...any of _that._" I gesture helplessly, unable to properly word my statement.

His face lights up like a fucking Christmas tree. Bastard.

"Oh? Is our Lady Inquisitor a blushing virgin?" Dorian teases.

I throw my book at him, still flushed, "I-I took a quiz and it called me a Switch, which is s-someone who can be either d-dominating or s-submissive. Can we talk about _literally anything else?!_"

Dorian laughs, catching the book, "Don't be throwing the books around, that's my job!"

"You should not be throwing them at all, Master Pavus."

My face pales considerably, the sudden change from blood rushing into my face to blood rushing out of it making me a bit light headed. I forgot that Solas was in the Rotunda right below....

I flee from the library, Leliana's faint giggles following me into the Great Hall.

* * *

Sera and I are sprawled out on the roof of the armory, dropping water and dirt on people below when she brings it up.

"So, I got to talking with Dorian, yeah?"

I immediately see where this is going and my face colours, "O-Oh? About what?"

"You know what, Quizzytits! The swing thingy!" Sera pokes me.

My brain goes blank and I frown, "Swing thingy? Like, tire swing?"

She blinks at me, "No clue what that is. No, I mean the swing thingy! When you're bumping bits!"

I stare at her in bemusement, "I assure you, I have no earthly idea what you mean."

She groans, "Ya know, when you like it from both sides? Like, I dunno, when you order people to do shite, but you also follow orders, yeah? Except, fun."

I hide my face in my hand, "You mean a Switch?"

"Yeah, the swing thingy!"

"Switch."

"Whatever, I just want to know what it's like."

"...Sera, please shut up and dump more water on people."

"Fine, but I want more bees!"

"Deal."

* * *

After that, I end up having to explain to a very curious Leliana and Josephine about the concept, which is a lot easier since those two are probably some of my best friends here. Still, the two end up teasing me like no tomorrow and leaving me wondering if my face would be permanently red.

Cass corners me, too, wondering what on earth Sera has been shouting lately about swings, which ends up being a very awkward conversation.

And apparently, whatever is out there that presides over awkward conversations is paying a special sort of attention to me, based on what happens in the Great Hall not three days after Dorian first brought it up.

I'm just sitting and minding my own business when Cole appears nearby me. I pause from talking to Josie and turn to give the cutie a smile. 

He comes closer and tilts his head like a puppy, "You said that I could come to you, to ask how I can help people if I don't know how."

I smile wider and nod, "Of course, Cole. Who needs help?"

Cole frowns a bit, "I can't say, he doesn't want anyone to know. Aching, searing pain in my soul. I want to see her smile...

I laugh a bit and Josie giggles, "It sounds like someone has some heart troubles. Tell me more."

"She looks at me and sees me, always has a smile for me. I want to give her the stars but everything I touch breaks... Oh, that's odd. Why would he want that?"

I blink. Josie leans forward, truly enthralled by this newest bit of gossip, "Oh, do say more! What does he wish?"

Cole frowns further, "Skin soft as silk against my own, eyes staring up at me in pure trust, I didn't know her people had words for that. He wants.... Something. Why would he want to see you-"

By the second sentence, I had suddenly realized exactly what he was talking about, and who the likely target of the unknown thinker's thoughts are. I clap my hand over his mouth, face blazing red as Josephine gasps in delight, eyes shining with mirth. 

I glower at her before turning back to Cole, now pink cheeked, "Ah, Cole, some thoughts are very...private. I suppose the best you can do to help them is to get them to confess to me somehow."

Cole blinks at me, looking almost awed, "How did you know it was about you?"

I sigh, "The thing about the words and 'her people' and... Whatever. Uh, why don't you go check on Leli, Cole? You know how much she loves the honey you put in her drinks."

Cole obediantly leaves, leaving me to slump in the throne with a giggling Josie next to me.

When she finally has control of herself, she straightens and holds her clipboard at the ready. I sit up, eager to get back to business.

"Shall I arrange a ceremony soon, then?"

"Go to hell, Josie."

* * *

Despite attempting to drown myself in ale that night, those thoughts start to really bug me. I've always prided myself on being a reasonable sort, never jumping to conclusions or looking too deeply into the words of a friend, but I guess not knowing who though about me like that cancels that out.

I actually end up gathering together Leli, Cass, Josie, Vivi, and Dagna for a girl's day just so I could let them help me with it. I've never been especially good at much, especially when it involves romantic stuff.

We all end up going to my room with several cases of different alcohols and chocolates for our girl's day. As Josie is the only one who knows exactly why I wanted to have a girl's day, she is practically vibrating with excitement as we climb the stairs up into my room.

My room is an understated thing, looking mostly how it does in game with a few exceptions. The first is that my bed is up on the balcony area, and the balcony itself has been slightly altered to have a bit of wall conveniently obscuring all visibility of where I sleep. There's still a bed down on the normal level, but it's pretty much just for show. It is comfortable enough to sleep in, but I prefer my little corner. It's also big enough for am of us to crowd onto it, though Vivi claims the small couch instead.

As soon as she's plopped herself down, Viviene queries, "Don't tell me that you decided to host this out of the blue, darling. You have a look about you that suggests otherwise."

Leliana casts a glance my way, "Is this about what I overheard you speaking to Dorian?"

"The swings?" Cassandra asks, eyebrows furrowing.

I instantly flush, "Switch, Cass, switch. And, uh, no. Not about that. In fact, can we agree never to talk about that again?"

"I don't know, it seemed awfully interesting from my perspective," Leliana teases, picking up one of the many chocolates from the box.

I throw a pillow at her, a strangled yelp threatening to leave my throat. I swallow it down as she dodges, and state sternly, "That isn't why I asked for your presence. Recently, I've been informed by Cole that I've an...admirer."

"You have many admirers, darling, be more specific." Vivienne inspects her bottle of wine.

I sit back down and admit, "Cole...didn't tell me. Just that whoever it is felt that they 'break everything they touch' and...uh.."

Josie cuts in gleefully, "And that whoever her admirer is has been having some rather lascivious thoughts about our Inquisitor. Ah, pardon my interruption."

Cass goes about as red as I do. Though to be fair, hers is probably Swords and Sheilds fueled. I mean, come on. Powerful woman leader is being lusted after by someone unknown? Total smut material.

...I feel like I'm breaking something here, so moving on!

Leliana just shrugs, "Many people have such thoughts about you, it was bound to happen with you being a woman. I fail to see the issue."

I flounder for a moment, realizing that she's probably right. At the same time, the thought refuses to compute. Me, attractive? Back on earth I could barely catch someone's eye when I was actively trying to! It just...doesn't make sense.

They probably just like me for the power I hold. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that a match with me could get someone loads of land, people, and influence.

I droop a little, but Josie is quick to butt back in, "I normally would agree with you, but Cole implied that not only is it someone we know, but also someone that the Inquisitor trusts. Not to mention, I believe the phrase'wants to give her the stars' was used."

Now _that _catches the others' attentions.

I stare in befuddlement as the lot of the women go from disintrigued and almost sympathetic to extremely interested in a heartbeat.

"Oh? So not only someone who knows you, but also someone who wants to marry you, then?" Dagna replies, a small grin starting to form.

I squeak, "W-What? No one said anything about wanting to m-marry me!"

"I know you are still getting used to our world, dear, so I'll forgive your ignorance in this," Vivienne declares, ignoring my pout, "The phrase used is one commonly used by one who truly wishes to marry another for love in Orlais. I believe it is used similarly in Ferelden and elsewhere. 'To give another the stars' is such a vast and impossible concept that one would only ever attempt it for love."

Cass sighs happily, "We have another phrase of similar style in Nevarra. It is... Less poetic, but romantic in my eyes. 'To punch a dragon mother in the snout.'"

I instantly snort. Vivienne rolls her eyes. Josie only raises an eyebrow, probably having seen a lit of weird customs before. Leliana doesn't look surprised, but giggles anyways. And I thing Dagna is just intruiged by the prospect of punching a mother dragon in the face.

Cass processes our reactions and the petulant expression that forms is so unlike her that it almost has me rolling, "It _is _romantic! To risk life and limb for another, dodging the dragon's breath and attacks just to get close enough to punch it, after which you would probably die from being too close unless you were very strong? Not to mention a mother dragon is more aggressive than other dragons!"

"Looking at it that way, I see your point," Dagna allows, an agreeing hum following her from me.

"Back on topic, who is he? Or she?" Leliana casts a glance to Josie.

"Cole phrased it like the thinker was a male," Josie answers promptly.

"That doesn't narrow things down," Dagna frowns, "There are a bunch of dudes in the inner circle that she trusts."

Vivienne, with the air of someone who already knows the answer, asks, "And why do you think it is one of the Inner Circle?"

Dagna starts digging in the crate of chocolate as she explains, "You said it's someone the Inquisitor trusts, right? Well, the only people she actually trusts are the people that know where she actually comes from, that Other World. Which only the advisors, Inner Circle, and I know. And that one mageling who's been following her around lately. Cirilla or something?"

"We know it isn't a girl, so that eliminates quite a bit of the Inner Circle. It leaves only Blackwall, Solas, and Cullen," Leliana hums thoughtfully.

None of us really need an explanation why Varric or Cole are included in that.

"Why not Dorian or the Iron Bull?" Cass asks.

This one I can answer, "Because those two have their heads shoved in each other's asses. And some days I can't tell if they know that or not."

Cass snorts, though her face does tinge pink again. I inwardly laugh at the thought of another person dealing with what I have over the last few days.

"I...doubt it's Warden Blackwall," Josie states, almost managing to hide her blush. Unfortunately for her, I've played the game so many times that I know exactly what she means. Also, Leli is a spymaster, Vivi can read anyone like a book, and Cass can sniff out romances like no one's business. 

The only confused one is Dagna, "What do you mean?"

I start snickering, "It means our dear Ambassador and the Warden are courting, my lovely Arcanist."

"Is this revenge for calling you Inquisitor during down time?" Josie queries, "Because if so, I will stop."

I only smile at her, swallowing my laughter.

"Back to the issue at hand, we now know that it can only be either the apostate or the commander," to Vivienne's credit, she doesn't even grimace at saying 'apostate' anymore.

I frown lightly, "But Cullen and I barely get a chance to talk, and Solas..."

Images flashes through my mind.

_-<·>-_

_I'd just gotten done regaling the fledgling Inner Circle with my past and home world. Most of them look curious, suspicious, or otherwise engaged in my story. Solas just looks disinterested._

_-_

_Redcliff happened. The mages became our allies. Nightmares haunt me of hands pushing me away from my attempt to hug him, a rasping voice informing me that I shouldn't get too close. Somehow I realized he wasn't just talking about the corruption lingering around him._

_-_

_I brought him the book he wanted, admiring his painting on the walls. The speed at which he walked away from me had me drooping._

_-<·>-_

"He would never like me like that," I admit quietly, "He treats me like a diseased person or an invalid half the time, and a child the other half."

"Perhaps, but that may also be him simply trying to keep you safe, albeit in a fumbling and silly manner," Leliana responds, "He perhaps sees you as something worth protecting."

"You just have to show him your independence!" Dagna says cheerfully, "I mean, you do act kinda submissive around most of your inner circle, maybe you just have to show him that you aren't really."

Cass perks up at the familiar word and somehow I just know what she's gonna say before she actually says it, "So you just have to show that you can swing, yes?"

"Dammit, Cass! Switch!"


End file.
